Dead Angel's Elegy
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Sin máscaras, sin música; una oscura presencia acecha el alma de Christine. No hay escapatoria posible en esta ocasión, nadie vendrá a salvarla porque está sola... ¿O quizá no?


Un poco adelantado, dejo aquí este regalo de Reyes para una amiga que me pidió un fic sobre este fandom. Leí "El fantasma de la Ópera" a principios de otoño (precisamente también a petición suya) y me gustó bastante; aunque temo no saber manejar correctamente a los personajes, quizá porque estoy más acostumbrados a oto tipo de fandoms. Sea como fuere, aquí tengo el fic prometido. Me ha quedado algo más triste de lo que planeaba, pero creo que era necesario para transmitir lo que ocurres en la historia. Bueno ¡ya seré juzgado por quien lo lea!

Como ya he dicho, lo dedico a una amiga. **Deraka**, espero que esto fuera lo que tenías en mente. Ojalá esté dentro de tus expectativas y lo disfrutes. Ya sé que entre todos los fics que escribes tú por Reyes los míos pueden ser o no uno más del montón de fastidioso trabajo; pero como este es el único que he escrito yo, te puedo asegurar que para mí es especial XD Espero que te guste!

* * *

_**Dead Angel's Elegy**_

Hacía dos años que había ocurrido. En su vida ya no habría más fantasmas ni voces de ángeles; porque tanto el ángel como el fantasma ya no estarían ahí. Vigilándola, controlándola... cuidándola y amándola.

Se había casado con el vizconde de Chagny, fue elección suya, no se arrepentía. Ella lo amaba y sabía que él también. Pero algunas veces, de forma repentina, la embargaba una idea; un oscuro pensamiento que embriagaba su mente. Se sentía algo sola en su nueva vida, no por el trabajo o los asuntos de su marido. Él era atento cuando estaba en casa; le traía flores si se retrasaba, y si alguna vez dormía fuera, le dejaba una nota, donde le confesaba que aún la quería con locura.

Pero el problema no era Raúl; tal vez la joven Christine no había nacido para representar un papel tan leve, un papel tan afligido; el de la solitaria señora de Chagny. Se sentía triste, aunque lo ocultaba, en las tardes en las que se quedaba sola. No era capaz de ir a ver a la gente ni de salir a dar un paseo. De esta faceta de su amada esposa, Raúl nada sabía, pues cuando llegaba casa, todo era normal. Christine sonreía, y los dos hablaban animadamente. Nada en su expresión hubiera revelado esa ansia mortal de volver a oírla. De volver a oír la voz; la voz que surgía tras los muros. La voz sin dueño que la acariciaba. La voz que la vigilaba, que la instruía. La voz de un ángel... y de un demonio a la vez.

Ocurrió en invierno, por el frío quizá, que Christine cayó enferma de pronto. Su marido, preocupado, llamó a toda clase de médicos, que no hallaron nada. Salvo quizás... una depresión. En su convencimiento de que era el culpable, el vizconde de Chagny se dispuso a pasar más tiempo en su casa, al lado de su esposa. Le daría el cariño que ella necesitaba, pero ignoraba que eso ya no importaba. La joven le dijo que no se preocupara, que era sólo un catarro; sólo estaba algo triste, nada había de temer. Él no podía descuidar sus asuntos, era un hombre importante con una responsabilidad para con la sociedad. Ella estaría mejor al llegar la primavera, y volvería a sonreír y a hablar con él. Se alegraría al recibir las flores que le traería al llegar más tarde de lo habitual y todo sería como siempre fue.

El vizconde fue convencido, confiaba en Christine y ella tenía razón. Así pues, la chica volvió a hundirse en su soledad. Soledad que la asustaba y la entristecía, soledad que no le deseaba a nadie. Pero, sin embargo, soledad que buscaba. Estando sola tenía tiempo de reflexionar y decidir sobre su actual situación; sobre su pena y su arrepentimiento. Pues Christine se sentía una mala persona, al fin y al cabo, había mentido a su marido al decirle que mejoraría. Ella sentía que había algo cerca, algo peligroso... y frío. Algo certero e inminente; la última nota en una partitura. En su partitura.

Delante de Raúl fingía que se encontraba mejor, pero cada vez el sufrimiento iba en aumento. Porque Christine notaba como se sumía más y más en la impotencia al no verse capaz siquiera de vivir; su mente ya no alcanzaba a imaginar una primavera. ¿Era ese el fin? Siempre había pensado que, llegado un momento como ese, podría haberlo soportado gracias a la música. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que Christine había dejado de cantar. Había abandonado la ópera y no se veía capaz de cantar ni para ella misma. Si no se puede cantar con el corazón, es mejor no hacerlo. Y esa parte de su corazón se había ido... junto a su Ángel de la Música.

Secretamente, lo añoraba. Pero no a la mente perturbada que en su delirio dispuesto estuvo a dar muerte de forma indiscriminada a todo el público de la Ópera, incluyéndolos a ella y a su amado. A quien echaba de menos no era al fantasma; no al demonio enmascarado, torturado y amargado. Ella añoraba al pobre Erik, al ángel de rostro tétrico. Pues uno era el monstruo, el que se disfrazaba; y el otro era el hombre, que se avergonzaba de su propia existencia. Y ella sabía, que era ángel y demonio, y que una cosa no quitaba a la otra. Que tanto si era enviado del cielo o de los infiernos, él la había amado. La había amado más que nadie en su vida; dispuesto estuvo a perder la cordura. Y fue su fin, de elección propia, pues eligió que ella fuera feliz... y no él.

Christine había pensado mucho, antes de enfermar, y también ahora. ¿Acaso había otra explicación? No era posible. ¿Qué clase de loco sería capaz de renunciar tan fácilmente a lo que tanto le había costado apresar? Y la respuesta siempre fue evidente, por mucho que pensara y pensara, por mucho que le diera la vuelta a la situación, Christine sabía qué clase de loco haría eso. Un loco enamorado. Un pobre loco enamorado hasta lo más profundo de su marchita alma torturada. Un loco que además, había amado por primera vez; y había descubierto que no se trataba de poseer... sino de saber renunciar.

Erik fue como la noche y el día; un pobre engendro torturado, un amante del arte y la belleza... Belleza que jamás fue suya en ningún sentido. Y por eso siempre fue presa de un dolor en su corazón; algo que lo corroyó y lo llevó al abismo de la perdición. Una mente tan singular, tan brillante... se dejó llevar por la desesperación. Fue un monstruo de verdad. Pero él la había amado; y sabía que jamás nadie más lo haría con tal devoción. Si bien fue un ser oscuro, un ente malvado y manipulador... fue tierno con ella y depositó su confianza en su persona, la hizo partícipe de sus planes sin pensar en nadie más. Sólo ellos dos.

En su momento, Christine no supo apreciar en toda su magnitud el gesto que el fantasma había tenido con ella. No era cuestión de bondad o maldad; no había egoísmo o altruismo. No fue ni mucho menos un deseo de hacer lo correcto. Sólo fue una simple decisión; algo muy por encima del bien y del mal. ¿Era eso amor, anteponer la felicidad de otro a la de uno mismo? Aún sabiendo que uno caería al pozo de la desesperación. Y ella lo había empujado.

La joven se sentía triste. Cada día que pasaba, se lamentaba y preguntaba a los cielos si obró bien al permitir tal sacrificio. Fue su culpa... ¿o la de él mismo? Quizá ella no supo amarle, ni siquiera lo intentó. Aunque la fascinaba, jamás vio en él algo más que un pobre... un pobre Erik. Un espectro lamentable, una pena viviente. Quizá había sido ella la egoísta.

Pero no importaba, porque Christine ya sabía que no pasaría de esa noche. Pronto todo acabaría, lo notaba de alguna forma que casi podría haber sido calificada de sobrenatural. Sentía como la llamaban; su anciano padre, toda la gente a la que había perdido antes... ¿Pero y Erik?

Raúl iba a pasar esa noche fuera, atendiendo unos asuntos. Así que Christine estaría, a grandes rasgos, sola. Sola ante su destino inevitable; su propio abismo que cada vez más cerca notaba. ¿Era ese su final? La última nota que la conducía de nuevo hacia el fantasma... Aunque esta vez no hacia su reino bajo los suelos de la Ópera, sino a un lugar del que no podría regresar. Nadie la rescataría, porque sabía que su sentimiento de culpa la arrastraría a la condenación eterna. ¿La estaría él esperando ahí abajo?

Como por encanto se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie. Había pasado mucho tiempo acostada, presa de su extenuación. Pero aún le quedaba un último atisbo de fuerza, sentía deseos de levantarse y andar un poco. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba hacerlo; dar un último paseo a través del silencio. Aquel silencio horrible que jamás le había contestado. Silencio que en otro tiempo fue la voz del ángel cantando tras el espejo. Y fueron sus pasos inconscientes los que la llevaron precisamente ante otro espejo.

No era el de la Ópera, ni mucho menos. Era un espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba el corredor, al otro extremo del dormitorio. La joven se vio por fin y descubrió, que la enfermedad apenas sí había causado estragos en ella. Sólo estaba ligeramente más delgada y pálida, nada fuera de lo normal. Y sin embargo, era su alma la que cargada con todo el dolor. De haberla visto en el espejo, hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

Nada esperaba encontrar, nada esperaba lograr, en aquel frío pasillo. Sola a merced del sufrimiento, y con esa oscura presencia a su alrededor que la llevaba a imaginar que pronto, realmente pronto, todo cesaría. Porque, en el fondo de su alma, Christine pensaba que no había sido perdonada. Que había obrado mal, y que pagaría por todo. No había sabido apreciar la luz que brillaba en las tinieblas, y la había abandonado. Había dejado solo a aquel resplandor, que había perecido en lo más profundo de la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Y todo por no haber sabido responder.

Fuera el viento ululaba cual fantasma nocturno. Crujidos y silbidos acompañaban a las ráfagas que azotaban la casa. Y ella estaba sola, esperando lo inminente. ¿Sería acaso ese viento el preludio de su aparición? Se sentía capaz de creer cualquier cosa; de dar rostros a las sombras de la noche y voces a los crujidos y gemidos de la madera. Si se concentraba, podía notarlo. Aquel viento soplaba de forma incesante; golpeaba los cristales y había temblar las ramas de los árboles. Y la llamaba.

Christine se sorprendió al notar con cuanta claridad su ensoñación había tomado forma. Fue sólo cuestión de un instante, pero realmente había sentido una llamada en el constante soplar del viento nocturno. ¿Se lo había imaginado o era verdad que las sombras de la noche habían venido a buscarla? No sintió miedo, pues ya había pensado mucho en ello, y estaba dispuesta a ser valiente. En su repentina serenidad, la joven volvió a notar la llamada, más fuerte que antes.

Concentró toda su atención en el sonido. El viento seguía soplando, y de la casa surgían cientos de ruidos aislados en los que la gente no solía fijarse. Un grifo que goteaba, una ventana que crujía o un pájaro moviéndose en su jaula. Todo ello cobraba ahora vida, adquiriendo una consistencia sorprendentemente uniforme. Era el sonido vibrante de la noche; más silencioso que el del día, pero muchísimo más intenso. Un ruido con su propia naturaleza, su propio ritmo desconocido; que suplicaba ser escuchado... y respondido.

Lo notó. Aquello era música sin músicos, ópera sin cantantes. Era la música de la noche; una que jamás sería capturada en ninguna partitura ni reproducida por ninguna voz humana. Porque era la música de las tinieblas, perteneciente a un mundo en le que los hombres no debían adentrarse. Pero él sí lo hizo... él si conocía la música de la noche. Y por eso, en esta ocasión, Christine sí se sintió desconcertada. Porque se acordó de él de una forma tan lúcida que casi creyó notar su presencia.

Y entonces ella cantó. Lo hizo con toda su alma, poniendo en cada nota toda su pasión. Cantó sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, como si sólo la música importara; como si hubiera sido poseída por aquella música espectral que la envolvía y la acompañaba en la noche. Pero no notó esa aura siniestra que había sentido. No se trataba de algo terrible, sino de algo placentero y familiar. De repente, los ruidos que antes la habían sobrecogido, ahora parecían fluir a su son. Cantando con ella, con una voz procedente de ninguna parte. Como la voz de un ángel que la acompañaba en aquel, su último y resplandeciente momento de gloria. Su canto de cisne.

Fue al acabar de cantar, justo cuando el silencio lo cubrió todo como una especie de telón final, cuando Christine reparó de nuevo en el espejo. No lo había mirado durante su actuación, pero ahora le había parecido ver algo. Durante un instante infinitesimal, había tenido la sensación de que la observaban. Esa sensación le era muy conocida y sabía que no podía habérsela imaginado. Supo de qué naturaleza era la silueta que había percibido en el espejo. La presencia que había cantado junto a ella. Ahora lo entendía todo, pero de una forma totalmente abstracta. Era puro sentimiento, alguien que no lo hubiera experimentado por sí mismo jamás habría sabido entenderlo.

Porque él estaba muerto... pero para eso servía el amor.

Christine cayó de rodillas frente al espejo y lloró. Lloró como había cantado; con todo su ser. Lloró por añoranza y por arrepentimiento. Pero sobre todo, lloró dando gracias.

La siniestra presencia que la había estado persiguiendo, el fruto de su tristeza y desesperación, había desaparecido. Ahora que su pena había sido curada, sabía que viviría. Él así lo deseaba.

Porque la seguía amando.

Jamás supo la cantante si aquella noche fue víctima de alguna quimera de su imaginación o si simplemente fueron delirios de su enfermedad. Pero amaneció milagrosamente curada. Raúl dio gracias al cielo al verla de nuevo sonreír, al contemplar otra vez el color vivo en sus mejillas. Y ella también se alegro y dio gracias. Dio gracias a Dios y a los ángeles. Y sobre todo, a uno en particular.

Porque ¿qué era la muerte para un fantasma?

¿Qué era el silencio para el Ángel de la Música?

* * *

Saludos a todos y Feliz Año Nuevo con retraso!


End file.
